


P.O.S - Future of the Empress and the Priestess

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [82]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Haru Okumura & Makoto Niijima, both from Persona 5.In this One Shot... I won't explain, just have a read.





	P.O.S - Future of the Empress and the Priestess

Haru Okumura moaned as she rode Makoto Niijima's strap on. They were both in Makoto’s bedroom on a cloudy night, decades after they first became friends.  
“Oh! Yes! Faster Mako-Chan!” Haru begged.  
Makoto giggled as her hands were on Haru’s hips, pumping faster till Haru climaxed, moaning louder. She stopped pumping, smiling up at Haru. However, she wasn’t fully Haru; she was a Haru-Bot created by an unknown company.  
“How was that?” Makoto asked.  
“Very good.” Haru got off her, blinking. “I'm sorry: Makoto Niijima, but your 60 minutes have expired. Would you like to extend your pleasure time with this Haru Pleasure Bot for another hour?”  
“Nah, that's okay.” Makoto stroked her cheek. “Maybe tomorrow...”  
Makoto sat up, getting dressed as Haru bowed.  
“I'm glad you've enjoyed your use of this 'Fantasy Robotics Series 5 Pleasure Model'.” Haru smiled. “Do you have my model number saved for possible future use?”  
Makoto nodded, kissing Haru on the lips as she stiffly kissed back.  
“Sooo... Who created you may I ask? Or is that still a secret?” Makoto questioned.  
“Iam sorry, Miss Niijima. But I am just a pleasure model. I do not know.” Haru replied. “You have 5 minutes before my automatic programming kicks in and I return to my station. Would you like to simulate me leaving for work, learn about our other products, learn about the transfer upgrade, or just send me out now?”  
“I'm going to send you out now okay?” Makoto smiled. “I love you.”  
She hugged Haru, sticking something on her back gently without her noticing.  
“I love you too: Makoto Niijima.” Haru replied.  
Once she let go, Haru’s face went blank as she walked out the door and into the rainy night. Makoto smiled softly as she took out her phone. The thing she had placed on Haru’s back was a tracker, wanting to find her friend and lover: The original Haru who had disappeared a while ago. She walked out of her house, seeing Haru walk towards what seemed to be a simple factory. She followed for a while, keeping her distance till seeing Haru enter the factory-like building. Makoto followed cautiously to not be spotted as she discovered that inside of the factory were multiple robots, some working, others charging that all looked near identical to Haru. Her eyes were directed specifically at the Haru she was just with. That Haru headed to her own charging station, attaching herself to it.  
‘There’s got to be someone here.’ Makoto thought as she began to look around the area. ‘Oh Haru... Where are you?’  
She looked around cautiously, finding no one living in sight, just multiple Haru-Bots as she sighed. In this future, droids and AI’s had really taken off in the past decade that made Makoto think about how her life was going. Suddenly, she felt herself grabbed from behind, startling her. She looked behind her to see two security droids designed as her friends: Ann and Shiho.  
“Intruder detected in section 079P.” Ann announced as the alarms were raised.  
“All refunds or tech problems must be dealt with in the support centre.” Shiho said blankly.  
“Please give us your phone.” Ann commanded. “If you are lost, we can give the build in Futaba AI directions to the nearest centre.”  
“I-It's okay. Just take me to the exit.” Makoto smiled weakly.  
Both Ann and Shiho kicked her out the factory, making her drop to the floor. She banged her phone against the ground that activated a program that was fitted on every phone in the country. A small Futaba hologram popped up from her phone, making her jump in fright.  
“Sorry about that, turned on the holo form automatically.” AI Futaba apologised. “Makoto, do you want me to call someone over? You seem sad.”  
“I... It's fine. But... Haru's still missing.” Makoto replied. “I need to find the creator of those droids. They have way too many Haru ones and it is quite suspicious.”  
“It is rather late. Would you like to know of near by diners or bars?” AI Futaba smiled.  
“No.” Makoto rolled her eyes. “Are you not listening to me?”  
“Would you like me to call a friend?” AI Futaba asked.  
“... No. You’re clearly glitching. Just turn yourself off.” Makoto ordered.  
“Yes Makotoooo...” AI Futaba switched herself off.  
Makoto sighed once again, standing up. She was annoyed, looking back at the lab.  
“They’re hiding something.” Makoto said. “This... Company that is the future of all tech.”  
She looked down at the ground, feeling the rain drop down on her. She was about to walk away when her phone suddenly rang. She grabbed it and answered it.  
“Hello?” Makoto questioned.  
To her shock, she got a familiar voice answering.  
“Mako-chan... I've heard you've been looking for me.” The female spoke.  
“H-Haru!?” Makoto’s eyes widened.  
“There's a black car around the corner, get in.” She ordered.  
Without hesitation, Makoto ran round the corner of the factory, seeing a black car. She jumped in, seeing her lover: Haru sitting across from her next to a small drink holder. She was in a fancy fur coat and had a glass of wine in her hands. Makoto was shocked yet frustrated that her lover had suddenly appeared out of nowhere after all this time.  
“Where the hell have you been? I've been searching for you for months!” Makoto argued.  
“Would you like a drink, Mako-chan?” Haru asked with a straight face “Wine, champagne, soda?”  
“... Please answer my question.” Makoto ignored her question. “Are you... The real Haru?”  
“I am. You're rather snippy. I guess nothing changes. Well...I guess, it's best I tell you.” She replied rolling her eyes. “Mako-Chan... The reason why I disappeared and why Haru bots have been so high in demand was because I locked myself away and took control of my company. We've helped the robotic and AI industry grow even more.”  
Makoto was confused.  
“I left because it was clear that I was no longer interesting you in our relationship.” She continued.  
Makoto shook, sweating a little at Haru saying it like that.  
“What? No saying that I do interest you? That you're just stressed and tired from work?” Haru questioned.  
“I... I-It's not like that.” Makoto shook more.  
“Was me walking in on you fucking an Ann bot not what I thought it was either, you bitch?!” Haru yelled.  
She kept her composure, finishing her drink.  
“I made more Haru bots hoping you'd enjoy them.” She explained. “Do you?”  
Makoto only nodded.  
“Do you like synthetic customizable sex machines more than your wife of 7 years?!” Haru glared.  
“I... I don't know what came over me!” Makoto was shaking, on the verge of tears.  
Haru looked out the window to see where she was. She was at a lake in the middle of nowhere. She sighed as she moved close to Makoto, putting her fingers around her cheeks and press down softly. They made eye contact with each other as Makoto looked at her confused, still shaking.  
“Mako-chan... I'm sorry about this.” Haru apologised.  
She pressed down harder, making Makoto’s eyes flash. Makoto blinked, her face and voice going blank. Haru looked down, rubbing Makoto’s cheek, who turns out was a Makoto bot.  
“Mako-Bot, how many times have I simulated my final moments with Makoto so far...?” She asked.  
“69 times Madame.” Makoto replied.  
“And how accurate was this one?” She asked.  
“Approximately 73%.” Makoto replied.  
“I guess... As time goes by, the simulation gets more and more fake.” She sighed.  
The car came to a stop as Haru stepped out.  
“Follow me.” She commanded.  
The Makoto bot stepped out as they walked along the edge of the lake till they reached a pier. They walked to the end, both of them looking down at the lake, moving from the raindrops falling onto it.  
“I... I should've seen her earlier... I should've known leaving would make her depressed...” Haru said in sadness. “... Funny, I am surrounded by recreations of my friends and lovers, but I don't stay young like them.”  
She looked down, remembering her friends from the past who were no longer with her now. The Makoto bot turned to her.  
“I am sorry Madame.” Makoto tried to comfort her.  
“... Should I join her?” She sighed.  
“Negative Madame.” Makoto shook her head. “Madame will find a way to stay young.”  
She turned to the Makoto bot, holding both her hands softly.  
“Will you be by my side?” Haru pleaded.  
“Of course Madame. I adore you.” Makoto began to smile.  
“My only Makoto Bot ever made, you are the only thing I need.” Haru smiled back softly, squeezing her hands gently. “If I ever lost you, I...”  
“You shall never lose me.” Makoto said. “I promise you that.”  
This made Haru feel happier, holding her Makoto bot close.  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  
“No, thank you Madame. I am honoured to be by your side.” Makoto thanked.  
“Come on, let’s go home before it rains harder.” Haru smiled.  
“Yes Madame.” Makoto nodded.  
Still holding hands, they walked away from the side of the lake where Haru had last seen the original Makoto Niijima all those years ago...


End file.
